A Game Of Truth Or Dare
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: For daddys little cannibal's contest. Emmett, Edward and Bella all play a simple game of truth or dare. Not very cliche, rated for some innuendos, but nothing too bad.


Another Saturday afternoon spent with my one true love. Edward and I sat on the Cullen's pristine couch together. His arm was wrapped around me with my head on his chest. He made a perfect pillow even though his body was hard as stone. I barely registered what the people on the evening news were saying, I was caught up in my own little bubble and I didn't want to leave.

Today had been uneventful, but that was because Emmett decided to leave this morning. The rest of the Cullen's left to hunt leaving Edward and I to ourselves. It was a nice change, a very welcome one.

Seeming to notice that I wasn't focused on the news, Edward lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes. His golden hues captivated me, never relenting to look deep inside my soul. I had always been convinced that even though he couldn't read my mind, he could tell what I was thinking by looking into my eyes.

Our lips met briefly before a loud bang caught our attention. In the door way of the house, with a huge grin on his face, was Emmett. His grin never faltered while he strolled casually over to us, taking a seat on the side of me that Edward wasn't occupying.

"Yeesh, I walk in to see you two making out." he chuckled.

"We weren't making out," I mumbled, ducking my head into Edward's shoulder to hide the blush.

"Whatever, since you two lovebirds aren't gonna' be much fun tonight, how 'bout we do something."

It was a rather bold statement for someone who just walked in from being absent all day. I didn't trust the grin on his face; it seemed bent on humiliating the human girl in the room. Edward growled low in his chest, presumably from Emmett keeping an eye on his thoughts.

What could be the worst he could come up with? Nothing with alcohol since it couldn't affect then anyway. Edward would never let me do drugs so that was out. Deciding there was nothing that could go wrong, I consented.

"You're going to regret this, love." Edward murmured.

"Oh shut it Edward." Emmett snapped.

They glared at each other for a moment before settling whatever argument they had. Edward turned and faced Emmett while sitting cross-legged. After settling me in his lap, he nodded for Emmett to continue.

"Truth or d-"

"No," Edward interjected.

"Don't be such a prude, Edward. We play this all the time."

"Not with Bella."

"Why can't I play?"

Edward looked down at my pleading eyes and let out a sigh, his sweet breath fanning over my face. "I warned you,"

I smiled and turned back to face Emmett. He had a victorious smirk before he declared he would go first. "Okay, here are the rules; you can't pick the same thing two times in a row. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Edward answered.

"Why won't you sleep with Bella?"

My face blushed fifteen different shades of scarlet before is settled on tomato. The most embarrassing question is the one he chooses to pick. I studied my hands intently, not willing to make contact with anyone.

"I could kill her, Emmett, you know that. And though Bella believes I won't, I don't think I could without seriously harming her. I love her more than anything in the world, and I won't put her in that kind of situation."

No longer feeling embarrassed, I looked up to Edward's loving eyes. They were sincere, telling me that I wasn't being rejected, I was being saved. I kissed his jaw before he turned his head to deepen the kiss. It was sweet and gentle the way his lips moved against mine.

"Eh-hem!" came an annoying cough. "That's enough sap, let's get this ball rollin'"

"Fine, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth,"

"Why did you really wait so long to accept my proposal?" Edward asked.

"I've already told you. At first I was worried about my parents, you know my mom. I've been raised to know not to get married until I'm practically on my deathbed. It's not that I didn't want to be you wife, I've always intended for me to be, I was just scared of the concept."

"I know, I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Our heads bent together slowly before Emmett's booming voice reprimanded us. "No! No kissing!"

"Emmett… truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare! You've got nothing on me human girl."

At that moment I realized he was right. Emmett -- after fifty years or so -- knew a lot more about embarrassing dares than I did. What could I possibly do to Emmett that would humiliate him?

My brain clicked with the realization that it didn't have to be embarrassing, it could be upsetting. A wicked grin overcame my face as I stared up at Emmett's cocky face. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, I dare you to go get all of your video games and break each and every one."

Emmett blanched at me; an incredulous looked covering his smug face. He looked at me like I hade two heads and one was speaking to him. He looked at Edward to see if I was joking, but apparently found no source that I was. He turned back to me and frantically tried to explain his case.

"W-what the hell do you mean? All my high scores are on those games! I can't get rid of them! Do you know how long it took me to get where I am on grand theft auto?"

"Nope, now go get 'em."

He snarled at me and ran up the stairs to his room. Moments later he was back with bunch of game cases in his arms. He looked at me one more time before he flexed his arms, breaking all of the games. Edward let out a loud laugh and a snort at Emmett's heart-broken face.

"Bella, truth or dare? And keep in mind that you've already picked truth."

My face went bone white at that. Why didn't I pick dare with Edward? He wouldn't have done something to humiliate me. I fidgeted uncomfortably in Edward's lap and bit my lip.

"D-dare," I stuttered.

The wide grin came back with malice this time. "I dare you to go out with Mike Newton."

Edward stiffened behind me. "No, she's not going out with that vermin. Bella belongs to me, and no one else."

"I'm not saying she has to call him hubby or something. One date."

"Fine,"

Edward and Emmett both looked at me like the two heads started a conversation in Arabic. Edward's arms hugged me to his chest while Emmett chose to grin like an idiot.

"Then let's get going!"

"Huh?"

"It's almost three; you can go there, flirt with him and then accept when he asks you to go out." Emmett explained in nonchalance.

He stood up, pulling me to my feet with haste. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow to embarrass me, it had to be tonight. I sighed before I followed him outside with Edward in tow. We all climbed into the Volvo and started to head to Newton's outfitters. I noticed Edward was driving a little slower than normal. Probably not wanting his fiancée to go out with another man.

"This is so stupid! I don't even know how to flirt." I whined.

"You're a girl, Bella. For god's sake just giggle whenever he says something stupid and flip your hair every now and then."

"Don't forget to stick out your chest."

"Now you're in on this, too, Edward?"

"Would you rather I be angry and rip his head off the moment he speaks to you? Now, give me your engagement ring."

I pouted, but ripped the ring from my finger and deposited it in Edward's hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and glare out the window for the rest of the ride. The blurs of green slowed to a stop, and soon enough we were sitting in the parking lot of Newton's.

"Okay, Edward and I will be in the back to monitor things. You just go up and get him to ask you out."

"Emmett, that makes no sense. He knows Edward and I are together, and he'll definitely know we are if you two are in the store."

"Make up a lie," Emmett suggested.

"I can't lie for my life."

"He won't know the difference. Now go!"

We all left the car and walked up to the store. The natural impulse to grab Edward's hand overwhelmed me, but I held strong. Just as instructed, Edward and Emmett walked to the very back of the store, where no human could hear my conversation and looked at sleeping bags and tents.

I knew they would have no problem hearing my conversation with Mike. I left their side and made my way to the front of the store where -- luckily -- Mike was manning the cash register. Breathing in a big gulp of air and releasing it, I put on my best smile and walked forward.

"Hi, Mike," I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Uh, hey, Bella."

"How've you been?"

"Good, I just got my college acceptance, home of the parakeets."

I giggle like a school girl, which seemed to make Mike think I was being too friendly. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out and smiled at me. I held back a grimace at the "suave" movement.

"So how are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Fine, everything's going well for me."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, hopefully looking flirty and not trashy. I arched my back a little until I noticed his eyes traveling to my chest. I immediately stood up straight and crossed my arms with a smile.

"You still with Cullen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Edward and I are on a break." I nearly choked out.

"Really?" he seemed enthusiastic, now I just had to reel him in.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've gone out."

"Well, you know there's this new restaurant in Port Angeles that just opened up. The Seaside Home I think, I've wanted to go there for a while. Would you want to come with me?"

I smiled, trying my hardest not to grimace. "Like a date?"

"Y- yeah,"

"Sure, Mike."

He grinned and then started to stutter over his plans. "Okay, cool, I'll pick you up at six then?"

There's a problem I didn't think of. I lived at the Cullen's, not at Charlie's. I couldn't let my father think there was something wrong with Edward and I. He loather him enough, no need to rekindle a dying flame.

"Uh, how about we just meet up at the restaurant? The Seaside Home, right?"

"Yeah,"

I saw Edward and Emmett and in the back. Emmett was trying to stop himself from laughing, and Edward looked like he was trying -- but failing -- to hide his enraged face.

"Um, I think I should get going. I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay, Bella, see you then."

I rushed out of the store and leaned against the passenger side of the Volvo. I looked inside to see Edward and Emmett buying an inflatable mattress. Emmett said something, to which Mike's face enflamed.

"What did you say?" I asked when he came out.

"Shot gun! Oh, I said to use protection in case he got lucky."

"Emmett!"

"What, Bella? If you want to ride in the front you have to call it."

Bella Barbie was worse with Emmett than it was with Alice. Everything he picked out was provocative and something that not even nightwalkers would wear. The amount of times I screamed "Emmett, I'm not a hooker!" were innumerable. He wanted me to wear a micro mini skirt and black pleather boots. Luckily, Edward intervened and let me get dressed on my own.

I wore as little -- formal wise -- as possible. A pair of black slacks and a light blue cotton button down shirt. I didn't bother with jewelry or makeup, just the bracelet that Edward gave me with the diamond heart and the wolf.

"Come on, Bella, you look more like a business woman than a girl on a date." Emmett whined.

"I just want this night to be over with."

We all loaded into the Volvo and made the ride to Port Angeles. I fidgeted nervously, in my seat. It seemed like the only person I could hold an intelligent conversation with was Edward. How was I supposed to do that with Mike? Then it hit me.

"I hate sea food."

Emmett burst out laughing in the back seat at my epiphany. Edward tried to hide the smile, but he must have forgotten my distaste of aquatic residents. This night was not going to be fun.

"Good, we're here." Emmett clarified. "Now that you're on the date with Mike, you can't just blow him off. You have to be interested and talk to him. Maybe even give a kiss or a lap dance."

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. "If he tried anything, and I mean _anything_, I'll be interrupting and taking you home."

"I really hope he tried something the moment I get out of this car." I grumbled while Emmett laughed. "Alright, let's get this done and over with."

Edward and Emmett left my side to lurk in the shadows. They wouldn't be far, enough to be out of sight, but not out of ear shot. I sighed before walking up to the establishment.

It was a medium size building with sword fish statues outside on either side of the door way. Inside was worse. There were fishing rods hanging on the wall and pictures of people showing off their catches. The place reeked of fish, which made my stomach turn in disgust.

"Bella!" Mike called. He was waiting by the side of the counted, a grin on his face and a rose in his hand. He was wearing a suit. Who the hell wears a suit to a crummy fish place? I forced a smile and walked toward him.

"Hi, Mike," I answered kindly.

"I already reserved out table."

He handed me the rose and then led me to the table in the back. I noticed two familiar figures sitting in a booth close to the window. I took the side that I was back to back with one of the figures and Mike took the opposite.

"Bella," someone whispered. "Edward and I are here, we'll give you tips and stuff."

I groaned quietly and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. I looked over my left shoulder to see the other figure coming closer and sitting on the same side of the booth as the other was.

"What are you guys wearing?" I whispered so Mike wouldn't hear.

"Trench coats," Edward mumbled.

"So, Bella, why are you and Edward on a break?" Mike asked.

"Um… he… uh…"

"Had genital herpes and had to get treated." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"He wanted to focus on school for a bit." I lied.

"Oh, where are you going for school?"

"The university of Alaska… or Dartmouth."

"Dartmouth?" Mike gaped.

"Yeah,"

"Well, you always were really smart. It's not really surprising. I mean, you spent so much time for a couple months just studying, right? You were like one of the top students in our school."

I stiffened at the mention of the few months of my life that I desperately wanted to block out. Luckily for me, the waiter came around to take our drink orders and drop off the menus. Mike order sea bass, making me quietly gag, while I just ordered a coke.

"Ask him how his love life's been." Emmett whispered.

"So, have you talked to Jessica at all?"

"Yeah, we went out a couple weeks ago. We had plans tonight, but I cancelled."

"Why?"

"I made plans with you."

"But you had plans with her first."

"You're more important." he muttered.

"Oh,"

"If you could hear his thoughts." Edward growled.

"If you don't mind my asking, why were you with Cullen in the first place?"

"What? I do mind actually." I tried to bite back the venom with a sip of coke.

"Well, a lot of girls like him, but he went after you. What was it like with you two?"

"Isn't that a bit personal to be asking, Mike?"

"I guess,"

"Tell him he's good in bed. But now the genital herpes are affecting his performance."

I choked on my drink. It was a half laugh and half choke. Edward growled behind me, a distinct smacking sound resonated throughout the restaurant. I giggled and stopped as soon as Mike looked up and smiled at me.

The waiter came by then, a large dish of sea bass and a salad for me. I tried my hardest not to watch as Mike scarfed down the mutant sea bass. Just the sight made me gag.

"Look at that boy go," Emmett marveled.

"That's revolting," Edward agreed.

I stopped eating my salad half way through and watched Mike wrestle with the sea bass. It was unfair, considering he had a knife and the fish was already dead. He ate the whole, burping gluttonously when he was done. I grimaced and thanked my lucky stars Edward was a vampire.

"You ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yes!"

He seemed perturbed by my enthusiasm, but smiled when he stood up. Edward and Emmett left before us, not bothering to have to go to the cash register to pay, considering they didn't eat.

Mike stumbled dumbly for his wallet. After paying five dollars in change, I put down a ten and started to walk out of the restaurant. Mike caught up with me and walked me down the boulevard.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked happily.

"No thanks." I answered.

"Oh, well, Bella, I really had a nice time being out with you." he hesitated, moving a little closer to me. "We should do it again sometime."

"Oh… yeah…"

He started to move forward, his lips slightly parted, giving me the ultimate waft of sea bass. It smelled worse from his mouth than it did on the plate. He seemed unphased by my movement backward to get away from his breath.

"Bella," he whispered huskily. "I really like you."

He started to closer, while I moved backward. His eyes became half lidded as he moved toward me. I cringed as I noticed I was going to back into a wall.

"No, no, no," I heard a voice say. "Okay, this has gone on long enough."

Behind Mike stood Edward with a disgusted look on his face. Mike turned around immediately. His face went white as he saw who was there.

"Alright, you did it. Time to come home." Edward said to me.

He picked and threw me over his shoulder, strolling down the boulevard to his car. Mike ran behind and stopped with a smile on his face.

"So, I'll call you!" he yelled.

"Are you _serious_?!"


End file.
